Distant Memories
by Aniki4evah
Summary: Ceil's life isn't as nice as it use to be. No longer does he have a glorious Mansion. No longer does  he have endless wealth. Now he is your every day 9th grader at GG High school. But his new princapal seems so familiar...  AU R&R
1. New Life

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just the plot of this fic!**

Full Summary: Times of having revenge, a loyle butler, and wealth have passesd. 112 years later, Ciel is back, Reincarnated from the original Ciel Phantomhive,  
>later is descovered by his old butler Sebastian. But Ciel's life isnt as nice as it use to be. No longer does he have a glorious Manshion. No longer does<br>he have endless wealth. Now he is your every day 9th grader at GG High school. But His new princapal seems so familiar,  
>and brings back strange flash backs from his past life.<br>What will happen when his principal also reconizes his student? What will happen after Ciel gets tormented at school? What happens when Sebastian tells  
>Ciel his deepest secret?<p>

* * *

><p>Ceil closed his apartment door and locked it. It was August 8th. The first day of school. He was going to the new school that just opened in<p>

July. The School named GG High School. Ceil always thought of his parents on the first day of school. He remembered the day like it happen yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

_He was 9. He was getting off the bus to go home. He got a book from the library called 'Mommy and Me'. He wanted his mom to read it to him._

_He walked around the corner to see cops surrounding his house. " Excuse me sir, May I ask why there are cops around my house?" He asked a tall cop._

_"Well, young man, Your parents were both shot and they both died. We haven't found the man responsible... But we will find him. And you will be under_

_protection." He said getting down to Ceil's level putting his hands on his shoulders. "W-what?" Ceil stuttered with wide eyes. Just then two body bags came out_

_on gurneys. "NO!" Ceil yelled. He dropped his book and ran to the gurney. He pulled back the black plastic to revile his mom's pail face. He ran a hand down_

_her face. She was like ice under his hand. "Mom..." He started to cry. He Held his mothers face and sobbed. The cops tried to pull him off until they_

_prevailed. Ceil ran out of there grasp. He didn't know where, but he knew he had to leave. He ran all the way to the south river and sat under his favorite_

_tree. He put his knee's up to his chest, hugged them and started to cry in his knees. "Hello." A voice ran in his brain like shards of glass. Ceil gasped and_

_looked up. A man with brown hair stood towering him. "W-who are you?" Ceil asked. "That's not important. I think you should come with me." He pulled_

_out a gun. "Unless you want to end up like you parents." He said and cocked his gun. A cop jumped at the man, causing him to fire the gun. Every thing_

_went slow motion to Ceil. The bullet left the barrel and aimed at Ceil's face. 'That bullets going to hit me, Will I die and see mom again? If so... Im willing_

_to accept that. He closed his eye's. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his right eye. He felt him self falling backwards. He hit the grassy terrain under him._

_He saw black spots float around in his left eye. He passed out from the lack of blood_.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Hey Ceil!" He heard Alois scream from across the street. "Hey Alois." he said back when he made it across the street. Him and Alois had been

Friends since 1st grade. "Ready for school?" Alois asked him. "Yeah. I have my class-List." He said handing it to Alois. "DUDE we have the same

classes together. OHMEHGOSH Ceil! Can you believe I Got Mr. Faustus AND Ms. Hannah AGAIN this year? I sware they do it to get to me." Alois said.

"We also have Mr. Taker. They say his a real lunatic. He just graduated last year. Cool huh?" Alois said in one breath. "Yeah... Well We better hurry."

Ceil said.

They made in time to go to there new lockers. They made it to first block in time. "Ahh, Ceil Phantomhive AND Alois Trancy eh? Welcome back."

Mr. Faustus said to them. "You know Mr. Faustus, You look so familiar it drive's me insane!" Alois said. "Yes well, Any way take a seat." They sat down near

middle of the class.

SEBASTIAN'S OFFICE

'I feel wonderful today. Principal is a Wonderful Position to be in.' he thought as he sat down at his desk. He thought about his students. He saw

one that looked so familiar, He couldent put his finger on it though. "I'll just go threw student records. Im pretty sure that kid said 'Ceil'." He typed 'Ceil'

in the search box. A picture of a small boy with bluish-grayish hair. He clicked on it. The boy's last name was 'PHANTOMHIVE' Then he saw he had first with

Claude right now. He clicked 4565 on his phone to call his class. "Hello Faustus here,"... "Hello and good-morning Claude. Can you send Ceil Phantomhive

to my office please? There something we need to fix on his papers." he said sweetly. "Sure thing. Ceil? (yes sir?) Your needed in the office. (Yes sir.)

He is on his way."... "Great thanks."... "No problem." They hung up. 10 minutes later the boy in the picture came into his office. "Ceil sit please." he

said gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. As Ceil sat down, he watched his slim curves work there way into a sitting position. "You needed me Sir?"

"Oh yes, there on this document? It does not have your parents signature. Is there a reason for that?" "...Well... I don't have parents. They died when I was nine.

I look after myself now." "Really? All by yourself with no adult figure in the house?" "Yeah. I guess it's pretty lonely around the house."

"Oh im sorry, I guess I said more then I need to..." He said quietly. "...You seem tired Ceil... Are you ok?" He asked the small boy.

"Im... Just... Thinking... About..." He stopped. He was staring at his feet. Sebastian glanced at Kiel's Record that was still up. Under illnesses it said

'Panic Attack's'

'Fragile Boned'

'Asthma'

'Allergies to Cat fur'

'Blind eye'

'WHAT? Cat Fur? That's stupid.' Sebastian thought. He ran threw the list again. 'Panic Attack's?... For what-' Sebastian looked up at Ceil who was griping

the chair to where his knuckles turned white. Sebastian got up from his chair went to Kiel's side. _Suddenly this vision of a man clad in black and a small boy in_

_green suit bent over screaming like Ceil. The man was trying to calm the boy down. "Young Master? Calm down please." he said in a calm voice. "NOO!_

_Don't touch me! It hurts!" the boy yelled._ Sebastian came back to his senses. "Ceil, are you ok?" He asked. Ceil snapped his head up. His one Blue eye

wide and quivering. "Ceil, its ok! Im the only one here! Please calm down!" Sebastian startled him self. 'I sound like the man from my vision...' He looked

at Ceil. His eye stopped shaking and he started coming down to his senses. "S-Sebastian... protect me... no mater...what-" _Just then the boy from his vision_

_came up. He was looking dead at the man in black. "Protect me no mater what!" He said. "Yes my lord." He said bowing._ Ceil fell out of the chair snapping

Sebastian into reality. He caught the small male. He picked him up and put him on the small couch behind the chair. He walked over to the phone and typed

3256 for the front office. Ash Answered the phone. "Yes?" He said as he flipped his snow white hair. "Ash, Call all of Ceil Phantomhive's Teacher's and tell

them he wont be able to attend class today." Sebastian said in one breath. "On it." He responded and hung up.

Sebastian hung up. He turned to where Ceil slept on the couch. I would give him to the nurse, But we don't have one yet. I don't have his address

so I cant take him home. That and I don't want him alone in the house unconscious. I guess I'll stay until he wakes up.


	2. Not My Day

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just the plot of this fic!**

Chapter two, Not My Day

8:36 PM

Ceil peeked his eye open to find his eye patch gone. He got up and franticly looked for it covering his eye. "Ahem." He heard. He stop to look

at Sebastian who was holding the patch up. "Looking for this?" Ceil breathed a sigh of relive and then blushed remembering the reason he was in there.

He took his eye patch back and tied it to his head. "Thanks... Im going home now." Ceil said. He started to walk off. "...Wait, need a lift?" Sebastian said

holding his keys up. "Um... I don't live far, I can walk..." Ceil said. Ceil felt a flash of pain shoot threw his skull that forced him to his knee's. Sebastian

was quick to react. "Maybe you should go to the hospital." He told him. "No. I didn't need anything but to sleep. OK? So if you don't mind, Im leaving."

Ceil said getting up. Sebastian grabbed his wrist. "But I do Ceil. There are things I know that may have something to do with you." He said quickly.

Ceil stared at Sebastian like he was insane. "Are you ok Sir? Your acting really weird." Ceil said. "Look Ceil, While your asleep, I looked

up your name on ... What I found was something very interesting." Ceil continued to stare. "Why in the hell were you looking up my name?"

Ceil said flustered. "Well... *sigh* ... It is because during your... attack," Ceil blushed, "Some things popped in my head that confused me. I kind of knew

what they were, But I needed to make sure, And now I know who you are, Lord Earl, Ceil Phantomhive. Son of Earl Vincent Phantomhive. I know who

you are more then you do!" Sebastian said his voice rising and his grip tighter on Ceil's wrist. "O-ow! Sebastian! You grip is going to break my arm!" rubbing

exclaimed in pain. Hey, they clutching call him fragile for nothing. Sebastian looked at Ceil to see a tear form in his eye. He quickly let go. "Ceil?... Im sorry."

He said as Ceil turned to go home. "Im leaving... *sniff* I wont be coming tomorrow. I need to think..." Ceil said walking while holding his wrist. "...Ceil,"

Sebastian said quietly. Ceil ran out the front doors.

Ceil, still running, was still holding his wrist. He slowed down and leaned against a brick wall. It started to rain. Ceil noticed that older people

were walking towards him, but he was to tired to run. So he started to walk as fast as he could. He could see his apartment complex ahead. He heard the

footsteps close in on him. They surrounded him. Ceil just fell to his knees in exhaustion. They started to laugh creepily. 'Well... This just isn't my day.'

"Now what's such a small kitty doing out here, at this time of night?" The leader male said. Any one knows this block is full of gangs and such, and that it

isn't smart to be out alone at night. Or defenses for that matter. "Maybe he is lost, boss!" One guy said walking up and pushing Ceil to his back.

'I know im going to get sick for being out in the rain for so long.' Ceil thought. Ceil stared blankly at the dark sky. "You have nothing to say kitty? Come on~!

Mew for us!" He said followed by a bunch of laughs. One kick Ceil in the side, causing him to slide and hit the wall. Ceil gasped for air, as it was just

knocked out of him. Ceil knew his asthma was bound to act up. Ceil started to choke on the air he was breathing in. "Aww... Dude! You hurt the poor kitty!"

The leader said. He walked up to Ceil and grabbed his hair to pull him up. He then grabbed his wrist and slammed him against the wall. With his arms above his

head he was very scared. "Were going to show this kitty a good time aren't we boys?" He said. "Yeah!" They responded. Two guys then suddenly grabbed his

wrist to hold him there. Then they put a foot over his so he couldn't run away. The leader walked up with a small switch blade. "I wonder how your blood

taste?" He said as he made a small cut in Ceil's cheek. He felt the warm blood trickle down his face and over the corner of his lip. The man chuckled

And lick the blood off of his lip. Ceil spit blood at the mans face. He stumbled back. "Your going to pay for that Kitty. Bad kitty's Get slapped." He said.

He walked up to Ceil and slapped him across the face. Ceil widened his eyes when he felt a hand rubbing his chest under his blazer. He closed his eye as tight

as it would go when he felt that hand go lower to his belt. "This is your real punishment kitty." He said. He undid his belt, button, and zipper. Ceil felt a

tear threading to fall. The hand lowered till it was right on top of his member. The man rubbed there enjoying the look on Ceil's face. Ceil heard a scream

and looked up to see Sebastian beating up everyone. Ceil felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The man had punched him in the gut. Ceil then fell to the ground

clutching his abdomen. He was sure he was crying now. The screaming stopped. Ceil glanced over to the battle scene to see Sebastian standing over him.


	3. I dont want to be here

Chapter 3, I dont want to be here

Ceil'S POV

I looked up at Sebastian as he knelt down beside me. "Are you OK Ceil?" He asked alarmed. I opened my mouth to talk but insted a white hot pain rose in My stomach. I got to my knee's and Sebastian rubbed my back at I retched. I spit trying to rid my mouth of the taste. Sebastian spoke. "I know you dont want to go see a doctor. So let me take care of you. I wont take no for an answer." I didn't have enough energy to reply. Sebastian then picked me up bridle style and put me in the back seat of his car. I laid down across the seats to ease the pain in my head. Sebastian closed the door and walked around to get in his side. When he was in he reached over the passenger seat and dug under it for a seconded till he got up with a coat. He reached back and put the coat over my body. I gladly accepted the warmth of the coat and the heaters. "Where do you live?" I just pointed at the building ahead. Then I held up 1-5-3 for my appartment number. I held up my key and he took it. We drove to the building when he turned around. "Your moving out Ceil." he said. But before I could protest, he left.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

I locked the car doors as I walked away. I found the management office and told him Ceil Phantomhive from 1-5-3 is moving out. I paid the fee and went to the apartment. I unlocked the door and saw he was a very tidy kid. I went to the back room to see a small bed room. I looked under the bed and found a small suit-case. I laid it open on the small bed. I opened the small closet to see... not much. "Oh my." I said allowed to my self. I packed what little clothes he had. I looked around the room. On the night stand I saw An inhaler. I put that in too. I also found a Picture of him when he was little with his parents. His mom was a very pretty women. His father a tall handsome man. He really did look like his parents. I put the picture in the suit-case as well. I walked into the small bathroom and flicked on the light. I got his toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and his eye drops. I walked out and put those in to. I walked to the kitchen and opened the door to the refrigerator. There was a lot of junk food. I dicided I would get his 13 Chocolate bars and put them in a bag. I walked back to his room When I kicked somthing. I looked down to see a stuff rabbit. I picked it up to study it. The tag red To Ceil From Mommy XOXOXO and on the other side said Funtom Company Founded 1884. I walked back out and dropped the keys off up front. I got back in the car. I put the suit-case on the passenger seat. I turned around to see Ceil asleep. I smiled at how childish he looked. I took the rabbit and placed it with Ceil who then rapped it in his arms. I started the car and drove to my house. I stopped at the front gates and pushed the button on my steering wheel to open it. When it opened I drove threw And drove around to the garage. When I parked the Garage door closed.

NORMAL POV

Sebastian sighed as he turned off the car. He turned around to see Ceil asleep. 'I need to tell him soon, but how?' He sighed again. He opened the car door to get out. He shut his door and opened the back. He lifted Ceil bridle style. He unlocked his door and shut it behind him. His thoughts still pondered on how he was going to tell the young boy his deepest secret. Sebastian opened the guest bedroom door where he put down Ceil's suitcase. He then walked to the side bathroom and sat Ceil on the sink. "Ceil..."  
>Sebastian said waking the boy. "Hmm?" Ceil replied Tiredly. "Please wake up now. I have to clean up your wounds." He told him. Ceil looked up at Sebastian Tired like. "Thank you." Sebastian said with a smile. Ceil watch Sebastian as he went to the medical cabinet and pulled out bandages and antibiotics. Sebastian swiftly cleaned the wound from the blade on his cheek and put a gauze over it. He also cleaned the road burn on his side where he slid on the ground. When he was done he put Ceil on his feet on the tile. "Would you like a warm bath? The Gauze's are water proof so there is no need to worry about them coming off." Sebastian Explaind. Ceil nodded his head no, "No... I'm just... tired..." Sebastian lead Ceil to the bed. Ceil took off his shoe's and buried himself under the covers. Would you like some water or something? Sebastian asked him. No. Just sleep Ceil said with his voice slurring. Sebastian stayed there until Ceil drifted to sleep. Sebastian looked to his left at Ceil's luggage. He looked at the stuffed rabbit his mom apparently gave him. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to pick it up. He put with Ceil who curled his arm's around it securely. Sebastian smiled at the site. But frowned when he remembered the lie he told him. He thought about how he said he had looked up his name on the internet... but the truth was... He knew Ceil from the moment he heard his name. He also recognized the blond boy named Alois. His truth was that He remembered serving Ceil in the long, and forgotten pass. <p>


	4. The Old Day's Remembered

**A/N: Hey~! Sorry for taking so long with this!I was updating and finnishing other story so tomake it up I made this one kinda long. I will try to update faster! **

**enjoy!**

** -Ulquiorra4Espada**

Chapter 4, The Old Day's Remembered

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up due to the smell of food. He started to get up but stoped when a dizzy spell came threw his body. He clenched his teeth as he felt a migrane come on. 'What the hell <em>happened<em> last night?' he thought.

He looked around the large room. He sighed as he remembered last night. He was almost raped. If it wasnt for-

"Good morning." Sebastian stood in the door way.

Speek of the Devil. Ciel watched as Sebastian made his way over to his side and crouched on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the younger.

"Like crap." Ciel sighed back.

Sebastian smirked. "I would imagain. I gave you cheek five stiches, Your ribs are bruised and one fractured,-"

He was cut off by Ciel sneezing.

"-and you have a cold." He finished. "Your not going to school today. Unfortunaly I have to. But My maid will take cair of you, OK?" he told him.

"... Who is your maid?" He asked. "I will go get her." Sebastian got up and left to find her. Once he did he brought her to him.

"Ciel this is Mey-rin. Mey-rin, Ciel." He introduced.

She was short, and had Pinkish redish hair tied back in a pony tail. She had large roung glasses sitting on her face. He dress was a normal Maid's Dress. But she had long combat boots on.

"Ah~ he is just as you discribed, Sebastian-sama." She told him.

"Hi~! I'm Mey-rin, If you need anything dont be afraid to tell me. Just push that button above the bed and I'll be here in no time."  
>She giggled at the end of her sentence.<p>

Ciel just stared at her. 'Why dose she look so familiar?' he asked himself.

"Alright, thanks." He gave a small smile. She returned the smile.

"Well I'm off. Mey-rin," He turned to her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Please serve Ciel his breakfast and keep him compony. Like always your in charge." He held up a finger to emphisize he was serious. "Make sure Finny dosent tear down the house. And make sure Bard doesnt blow up the kitchen-"

He was interupted by a loud explosion. Sebastian curled his finger back down. "To late." He said.

Ciel stiffled a giggle at Sebastains facial expression.

"I will also clean the kitchen maybe?" she offered.

"No no... I will let Bard do it." Sebastain said.

"Is that wise?" She asked him.

"He will one day learn. Do not worry." He reasured her.

"Well I will go get breakfast then." She said and excused her self to do just that.

Sebastain looked back to Ciel. "Well I have to go. Just tell Mey-rin if you need anything. I have to go be Principal now. But when I get back, We need to talk OK?"

"Ok... Thanks for all this." Ciel replied.

"No problem." Sebastian smiled and left.

Ciel found himself rather bored. He pushed th little button above the bed. And just as promised, Mey-rin was there a minute later.

"Yes?" She walked in.

"I'm bored. Are you busy?" he asked her.

She looked rather stuned, "No I just finished my work for the day." She closed the door and walked further in the room.

"Can you stay and talk to me?" Ciel asked. She was staring at him. "Is somthing wrong?" He asked.

She sat on the bed next to him. "May I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Umm, sure." He replied.

"Do I know you? You seem, familiar... in a way." She said.

"I was going to ask you the same. You and so many people look familiar to me and I have no Idea who they are." He said rather anoyed.

"Yes I feel that way around here. The two down stairs and Sebastian... I feel I knew them before I even meet them! Thst must seem silly." She said.

"Not at all. I feel the same. For some reson, when I first saw Sebastian, I almost wanted to tell hihm to make me tea and somthing sweet... Like it was the right thing to do." He said.

"I think I may have an idea. Come with me." She said. He got up and followed her down the long corrdor. They stoped infront of a large door.

"This is where Sebastain keeps everything secret." She unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the light. There were many books, Photo albums, and large trunks. She clapped her hands together.

"Lets find out somthings." She anounced and started to go threw stuff. Ciel started to do the same. He found an old dusty news paper. "Ciel Phantomhive Solve's 'Jack the Ripper' case." He read aloud.

"That cant be. That was in 1887. I wasnt born till 1996..." He started to look threw more stuff. Mey-rin was also looking in the pile Ciel was, intreged by the information. She picked up a photo album. She started to look threw the album.

"Hey! Were in this picture! Look! There's you, me, Finny, Bard, Tanaka... and Sebastian! We look so old fasion... She flipped the picture over.

"It was in 1886... These must be our Past selfs! You look so serious... Aww look at you in your top hat~!" She cooed. He blushed. He looked in the Album she was holding.

"A picture of me asleep? With Sebastian? Who is that naked guy in the backround?" Ciel asked looking at the old picture.

"Sebastain has a lot to explain." Ciel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any spelling errors! I suck at Spelling! ;~; By the way I have art for this story. I will post the link in the next Chapter! I made them so you can have an idea of what things look like. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice ne~?<strong>


	5. The Truth Reviled

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter! Enjoy~! Review!**

Chapter 5, The Truth Reviled

* * *

><p>Sebastian came home that day at 3:45pm after school. He made his way to Ciel's newly found room. He knocked and walked in to see Ciel sitting up in bed sneezing.<p>

"Explain," Ciel tossed the Photo Album at Sebastians feet. "What do you know about me?" He finished.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "I know more about you then you do your self." he told him.

"How is that possible when we just met?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian sat on the bed next to Ciel.

"Well,December 1875 on the 14th, A long time ago, when your past life was born, you were destined for all sorts of bad things. The worse was December 14th, 1884. You were turning 9 that day. Someone lit your house in flames. Everyone died. Your mom, dad, dog... Everyone except you. But instead you were kidnapped. For a hole month you were in that hell hole. Being tourtured everyday. And you prayed so hard to be saved. Untill the last moment." he paused. "They were to sacrifice you. At the moment your back hit that table, you accepted that no one was coming for you. And at the very last second, you acedently summoned a demon... Me to be exsact." Sebastian stoped. "You made a contract with me. To revenge your parents death. But you diede before it was done and I never devourd your soul so... here you are." Sebastian finished.

"So... Your a demon?" Ciel scoffed. "Prove it." he said.

"How do I get you to belive me?" Sebastian replied.

"...Make a contract with me again. Just like back then." Ciel stated.

Sebastian's eye's glowed. "Are you sure about that? Once you do this you will not be aloud into the gate's of Paridice." Sebastian explaind.

"... I understand." Ciel replied.

"What is your wish?" Sebastian asked.

"Revenge. Not stop talking and Form the contract!" Ciel replied.

Sebastian smirked at the similarity.

"Yes my Lord."


	6. Figure it Out

**A/N: Hey! New Chapter! YAY! Im updating as fast as I can! School is ending soon so I will have time to write! :DDD please enjoy this chapter. I know its short, But the next should be much longer. Look forward to it! Sorry for crap mistakes! I cant Spellcheck with my laptop. TT-TT please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6, Figure it out<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up aburptly. 'Wait... when did I fall asleep...?' he looked around and saw it was still dark out. He looked to his left and saw a little digital clock that read 1:15am. The boy sighed and and fell backwards back to the pillow, only to have a surge of pain bolt threw his right eye. His hand shot up to his sorce of pain only to find that there was a gauze placed over his eye. He didnt do it so he figured that Sebastian did... The boy stoped all body movments and his breath caught short. 'What the hell happened earlyer...?' he heared the door crack open and he looked up to see Sebastian standing there.<p>

"How do you feel right now?" He asked once he was inside the room and the door was shut.

"Like crap... Why did you put this over my eye?" Ciel asked gestering to his bandaged eye.

"Well.. do you recall anything of yesterday?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"I-I... I made a contract with you... but what does that have to do with my eye...?" the boy asked slightly worried.

"well...," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's cellphone from the table and fliped it open and gave it to Ciel.

"Whats this for...?" Ciel looked at his reflection in the glass.

Sebastian reached over and in one swift movment took the bandaid of Ciel's eye. Ciel opened his eye, only to see purple reflect instead of blue. Ciel gasped. He studied his eye more. Sebastian reached over with his left hand and touched Ciel's Cheek. Ciel's Eyes widened when he saw small black lines form on Sebastians hand untill it drew a pentagram. Ciel gasped when his right eye lit up purple to show a matching pentagram.

"You see? We are now connected." Sebastian said.

"By what...?" the younger asked.

"By the powers of hell, evil, and misfortion." Sebastian said simply.

"What are the pentagrams for?" Ciel asked.

"They are a sign of our contract. They react when we are close to each other. The more obvious the sign is, the more powerful it is, the stronger the bond." He explained.

"what are the terms of this contract...?" Ciel asked him with a dumbfound look.

"That I shall use my powers as a demon to help you compleat your task of revenge on your parents murder... You are allowed to give me order's and I will obey without questions. I will put my life on the lines for yours. And even if your body dies I will still follow you to the next world. untill you task is compleated that is." Sebastian said.

"What happen's at the end of it? When I get my revenge?" Ciel asked gripping the sheets.

"I will then devour your soul." Sebastain said with a bit of a sad expression.

Ciel felt his heart stop. He was afraid. But who wouldent be? This man he had just met said he was going to eat his soul! He stayed silent.

"Are you ok?" Sebastain asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine! I was just explaind to that my soul is going to be devoured! Of course I am fine!" Ciel said.

"Seem's Legit... but try not to worry. Revenge is a long term goal. Very hard to achive. We need to be able to get clues of the murders whereabouts." Sebastian said calmly.

Ciel sighed. At least he had a while.

"Why dont you get more sleep. I will never be far from you unless ordered otherwise. So you will be safe as so long as I'm around." Sebastain explaind. "But if you feel the need for extra protection," Sebastian pulled a small pistol from the back of his pants, "You may use this. Just... dont bring it to school ok?" Sebastian asked with his ever knowing smile.

Ciel took the pistol. "Why would I?" He placed it under his pillow.

"You do know how to use it right?" Sebastian asked him.

"Of course I do. Anyone can fire a pistol." He said and laid back down. Sebastian pulled the covers over Ciel.

"Oh and considering tomorrow is saturday I will have time to explain more of your past and such. And I will answer any question you may have. Untill then, Good night my lord." Sebastain then stalked out of the room swiftly and quietly. Outside the door he stood for a heard the small breaths of the child inside and smiled.

He had his lord back.


	7. A Shopping Spree

**Chapter 7, A Shoping Spree**

* * *

><p>Ciel shot up in the bed, a cold sweat on his face. He breathed deeply for a moment before looking around the room. He ran a hand threw his hair. <em>'It was just a nightmear...'<em> he told him self. Just then Sebastian walked in. He looked up at Ciel in surprize.

"I apologize, I thought you would still be asleep." he said to him. Ciel sighed.

"It's alright... Any way... can I help you in some way?" he asked the older. Sebastian just smiled.

"No. I just wanted to know if you were hungry. I prepared some breakfast if you would be intrested." He said as he walked to the bed and sat at Ciels feet.

"um... Sure. Where did you put all my clothes?" Ciel asked looking around.

"Ah yes, I had Mey-rin clean all your clothes and they should be in here." He said as he got up and walked to the closet. He opened it. It was a full walk in closet, but it only held a few articals of clothing. Sebastian tsk'ed.

"How would you like to go clothes shoping today?" He asked smiling.

"But... I dont have a lot of money..." Ciel started but was cut off by Sebastian.

"It will all be on me." He said pulling out a credit card. "Of course I am going to bring Mey-rin along with us. She has a better fasion sence then I do. She can help you with your selections." He said with another smile.

"...Fine. But I dont want to go over board... And also, when we get back, I expect a _full_ explanation for any question I may have." Ciel said getting up and walking to the closet. Ciel put on a blue t-shirt with black jeans. He then procedied to Put on socks and white shoes. Once he was done he and Sebastian ate in a peaceful atmosphere. Mey-rin came down stairs in a Yellow and White dress. Her hair up in a casual bun.

"Ah. So we are all ready then?" Sebastian asked. The two nodded and with that they left.

* * *

><p>Ciel, sebastian and Mey-rin were currently sitting in Sebastian's car driving to the Cabot Circus Mall. Sebastian of course driving, Mey-rin in the passenger seat, and Ciel in the back. They drove and made small talk the hole way there. Once they parked, they pilled out of the car and went into the gigantic building. Mey-rin draged then to the first store right away. Jane Norman. They followed Mey-rin till she stopped.<p>

"What kind of clothes do you have in mind? Like, a certian color?" She asked. Ciel thought about it for a moment.

"I would say Blue, Red and Green would look best on you." Mey-rin said with a slight smile. Ciel gave a small smile back to be polite.

"Those color's should be fine... But I will also need a little black to." He replied. Mey-Rin nodded with her ever staying smile. The went from Jane Norman to AllSaints for some formal ware. when they finished clothes shoping, Sebastian treated them to lunch at Zest Bistro. They all enjoyed lunch together and went on there way shoping again. Sebastian wanted to thank Mey-rin so he snuck off and went to Hobbs, a popular womens clothing store (so he has heard) and bought her a new blue sundress. He started to make his way back to where Mey-rin and Ciel said they would be. On the way there, he glanced in a window to see a pair of earings on desplay. They were blue dimond studs. He thought about it for a moment, and remembered that Ciel's ear's were pirced. He looked at the sign of the store to see it was one of his personal favirot stores, PRAVINS. He went inside the store and purchested them. He put the box in his pocket. He then smiled to himself as he walked off to where Ciel and Mey-rin were standing waiting for him.

"Mey-rin, I want to thank you for taking time to help us today." He said as he handed her the red bag her dress was in. She peeked in and smiled brightly.

"Thank you ! And any time! I really enjoyed spending time with you both." She smiled.

"Well then, should we head home?" Sebastian asked. He looked to Ciel. He looked absolutly exgsausted. Mey-rin draged him into dressing rooms, Shops, and shoe stores all day. He looked like he could collaps any minuet.

"It is getting late isnt it..." Mey-rin said as she looked at the time on her cellphone. It was already 9:56pm.

"Yes. Let us take our leave now." He said as he directed them out of the huge mall. They pilled into the car and drove silently home."

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the garage, Mey-rin took the bags from the trunk and brought them inside to Ciel's room. Sebastian looked in the back seat to find Ciel fast asleep. He smiled an inoccent smile and lifted him up in his arms. He carryed him to his room. He removed Ciel's shoes and dressed him in a long white night shirt. He then tucked the boy in his bed.<p>

"Good night my lord." He said. Questions to be answered will wait untill tomarrow.

**A/N: Note: None of the place's in this chapter are fake! Just google Cabot Circus and BLAM! Ya got the UK's most amazing mall EVAH. So anyway. I thought they should go shoping. And no, I didnt forget about the earings~ Well Imma go to bed now. it is 3:34am and I am TIRED. So Im sorry for any spelling mistakes and yadda yadda. Review~!**


	8. Explain Already!

Chapter 8, Explain Already!  
>_<p>

Ciel sat up in the bed. He looked at the window and saw that it was still dark out. He looked over at his clock and saw it was only 2:30AM. He fell back on the pillow with a sigh. He turned over to his side and looked out the window. The moon shined brightly threw the crack in the certians. He wasnt sure what to think at the moment. His head felt fuzzy and he couldent think straight anymore. So much had happened in the past few days. He thought about school. Everyone must be wondering about his sudden disaperance out of class, and how he wasnt at school the next day. It was fine though. Not many people really payed him much mind.

His thoughts went inturupted when his door opened. He shut his eyes to pretened he was asleep. He heard the footsteps come to the side of his bed. He felt a hand run threw his hair. He brifly wondered who it was. He thought the fingers were to long to be a womans. So he figured it must had been Sebastian. He suspitions were comfirmed when He sighed. Definitly stoped his soothing action and walked to the window. He pulled the curtian shut and walked out of the room. When Ciel heared the door shut he sighed. He sat up and looked back at the clock. 3:05AM. He sighed harder this time. At least it was sunday. He could sleep in and then ask Sebastian all his questions. -

Ciel had drifted off to sleep an hour later. Sebastian opened his door a crack to see him sound asleep. He knew he was awake earlier but he saved him the embarrassment of pointing out his bad acting. He closed the door back and went down stairs. He went and woke up Finny and Bard so they can start the day. He wasnt sure about waking Mey-rin just yet. He wasnt ready to deal with her shenanigans at the moment. So he just told Finnian to start clipping some roses while they were out and told Bard to start breakfast that he probably have to fix later anyways. He then thought it was time to wake Mey-rin.

* * *

><p>Mey-rin was awake and flipping the old photo books that she and Ciel found. She paused on one picture. It seemed to be Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel was asleep in a chair and Sebastian was standing next to him. And for some odd reason, there was a naked man in the background... She grabbed a tissue and wiped at the red liquid her nose was producing. She studied another picture. It was Ciel in all black, and on the back was a letter of some sort.<p>

"In remembrance of Ciel Phantomhive, Who died at age 13. 1873~1885...?"She read it out loud. Flipping the page she found a old candy wrapper. A Funtom producted, she noted. She heard footsteps and slammed the book shut and stuffed it under the sheet. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"come in!" she called. Sebastian walked inside and looked at her curiously.

"Surprizing to see you awake at this hour... Anyway. once your ready please take out silver wear and food platters. That is all." He went to walk out but turned around. "And also... Always ask for a persons name before they enter your room. Especially at this time of night while your dressed like that." He gestured to her short nightgown. She blushed.

"Yes sir..." She said and got up to dress. She put on her regular dress and glasses on and walked out. She went upstairs to the dinning room and took out all the silver wear and plates, carefull not to drop any. She polished them and placed them on the table. She finished quickly and left to find Sebastian for her next order.  
>-<p>

Sebastian walked back into Ciel's room quietly. It was about 7:30AM so he figured he would check on him. He was still sleeping. Sebastian feared the questions he was to be asked. He knew Ciel had the tendency to ask tons of questions. He still havent change in the past 112 years. Much like everyone else in the household. He walked back out of the room and closed the door silently. Mey-rin announced herself.

" Sebastian?" she said quite like. Sebastian turned around with his usual smirk.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I have finished your orders. Is there anything else you needed?" She asked. Sebastian thought about it for a moment.

"Yes... Clean the pool for me would you?" He asked politely. She nodded.

"Consider it done." She said. She halted, and turned back around to him.

"May I ask a question?" She said.

"Of course. What is it?" He replied.

"What is your connection to Ciel ?" She asked. She was worried He was going to scold her for such a question.

"He was the son of an old friend." He lied. Mey-rin smiled.

"You're a terrible liar sir." She giggled and walked off, leaving Sebastian with a questioning look on his face. Did Mey-rin know something about the two? Sebastian had to figure it out soon.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat up and stretched until he heard his back pop. He stood up and went to his oversized closet and picked out a blue polo shirt with khaki shorts. He proceeded to his bathroom and brushed his hair. He figured he would brush his teeth after tied the black-eye patch over his right eye. He walked back in his room. He saw his suit case under his bed and dug it out. He flipped it open to find his stash of candy undisturbed. He and Mey-rin bought it at the mall. He decided it would be better to put it up on the shelf in the closet. Yes, that looks less obvious.<p>

He decided it would be a good time to go down stairs. He walked down stairs slowly. He entered the nice dinning room to see Sebastian drinking tea and reading a newspaper. Ciel still found it hard to believe this normal looking man was a demon... but it was true he supposed.

He walked fully in the room and sat down at the table. Sebastian looked up at him with a smile.

"So your up I see. And you dressed all by your self. The old Ciel Phantomhive was very needed you see." Sebastian remarked. Ciel frowned and cleared his thought.

"Do tell me more about the, 'Old Ciel Phantomhive'. Was he like me?" Ciel asked.

"Your much more independent than you used to be. You couldnt bathe, brush your teeth, do your hair, dress, much less get up on your own." He said.

"Really? Jeez... I wonder how Alois was back then..." he pondered.

"A lot worse than you I can tell you." Sebastian said.

"I knew Alois back then?"

"He was the object of your revenge. And you his. Alois wasnt much different then you at the time. He had five demons to help him." Sebastian explained.

"Woah... And everyone else at school?"

"Well Grell, or as you know him, is a Death god, or a grim reaper if you prefer."

"No way."

"Yes way. He was whom you know as "Jack the Ripper"."

"Wow..."

"And Elizabeth was your cousin slash Fiance. She hasnt changed much. Claude, your teacher, is also an old 'friend' of mine. He was Alois's main Demon. was the other main one."

"HE was? That no surprize." Just then the door opened to revile Bard. He rolled in a tray of food that surprisingly looked good.  
>-<p>

WHen they finished eating, Sebastian continued.

"Ash, The man who works at the front desk is also from your past. In fact he plays a big part." he says.

"Really? How so?" Ciel asks, sipping at his tea.

"Well, he was a female and a male. His is the Ash you know, and a women named Angela. He slash SHE was a very confusing angle. HeShe tried to be good, but in the act, became evil and corrupt. HeShe, being an angle, absolutely hated me. Me being a Demon is responsible. He caught the whole town on fire. You also happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The queen died moments before you walked into her chambers. Of course they blamed you for it and shot you. You lived of course." He explained.

"So far my past life sucked. Anything good happen?" Ciel asked un-amused.

"Well, Elizabeth was your fiancé and made you happy, You made a friend named Soma, Your aunt loved you, Not to mention you had a great many of allies. Not to mention you got me for your contract." He finished with a smile.

"Why is that good?" He asked, referring to the last thing he said.

"I am the best of the best. Anything someone can do, I guarantee I can do it better. I will never tell a lie. I can protect you better than 1,000 men. Not to mention I am with you not only because I think your soul is delectable, but because your very interesting for a human your age." he explained.

"interesting? How so?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian smirked.

"Because you never realise what you have until its gone." He answered. Ciel rose his eyebrow at this. But he didn't question further.

"Anything else you wish to know?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Not right now." Ciel replied.


End file.
